


Golden Silence

by Hobbit69



Series: Soulmates with a Twist [2]
Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Moments, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Self-Doubt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wedding Night, attempts to come between soulmates, mute character, terrible clothing descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: After years of living with the stigma of being undesirable, due to his bare wrist (which indicated that he is one of the unlovable men of the world), Magnus Bane finally found his soulmate. Alexander is beautiful, kind, smart, Magnus could go on and on. . . Finding his soulmate was just the beginning. Now, Magnus is faced with the prospect of a future, one he never imagined, one he realized he wants more than anything. Magnus wants, needs, deserves a future with Alexander Lightwood, and nothing can take that; Magnus won't let it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Silencio Dorado - Golden Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856334) by [merrick_ds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds)



> Hey, guys!  
> This is the sequel to a work I did a while back. I'd really hoped to have it out by Christmas, but I was in the hospital and it just (literally) got done, so here it is. If you haven't read the first in this three part series, "When You Say Nothing at All," you don't really need to, but if you want to, I won't be mad! :D  
> Any whoo, Enjoy this late Christmas gift! *3*

*Day 208*

 

A beam of sunlight broke through the curtains and illuminated the porcelain skin in front of him, bringing out the flawless skin. The man lay, innocent, understated, his eyes closed, dark eyelashes fanned out on pale cheeks, his left arm extended over the Egyptian Cotton sheets, exposing what some would call a flaw to that flesh, if not for its purpose. 

Black stood out from that milky skin, a beacon, a _miracle_.

After years of feeling unworthy, Magnus Bane had everything he’d ever wanted.

Magnus Bane was one of the few in the world born with a blank wrist. Everyone, including, the raven haired beauty beside Magnus, bore the first words spoken to them by their soul mate. Magnus’s blank left wrist bespoke of an empty, lonely life, one Magnus had resigned himself to. 

But his empty wrist meant _so_ much more.

Alexander Lightwood, his Alec, was the most amazing and beautiful person Magnus had ever seen.

Alec had come into his life on a chilly autumn afternoon, quiet and observant. In that moment, Magnus had discovered a miracle, something so wonderful and unlikely that Magnus didn’t understand it for a moment. 

 _His soul mate_.

Confused, Magnus had stuttered through that first meeting, arguing that Alec couldn’t have been his soul mate. The wordless wrist that Magnus sported proved that he was unlovable, unwanted.

But _Alec’s_ wrist had proved him wrong. No one else would ever say the words embedded on Alec Lightwood’s wrist.

 

_Blink_

_if you_ _  
_ _want me._

 

Magnus had been nervous and had just spouted the first thing that came to him.

Something ridiculous. 

That stupid phrase that had sprung from his mouth had given him Alec. Beautiful. Wonderful. _Perfect_ Alec.

Watching his love slumber, Magnus slid a finger down Alec’s milky arm to the black letters on his wrist, the words that had marked him as Magnus’s other half.

Yawning and sucking in a breath, Alec stretched, tired blue eyes blinking open. A smile graced Alec’s plush lips when he saw Magnus watching him.

“Good morning, darling.”

Alec arched his back to stretch his lax, lithe body.

 _What time is it_? Alec asked, signing to Magnus.

“Almost eight.”

 _Why did you let me sleep in_?

Magnus snickered. “Because you’re beautiful. I couldn’t wake you when you looked so lovely and at peace.”

 _Sap_.

“Always, darling. Now, make love to me before you have to get ready to go to work.”

Leaning forward, Alec kissed Magnus’s lips gently, slipping his fingers into Magnus’s ebony hair. While he held Magnus’s head, Alec deepened the kiss, tasting Magnus.

Magnus gripped Alec’s shoulders, holding Alec against him, matching each kiss, spreading his legs and sliding one between Alec’s thigh, nudging the erection he found there. 

Pushing Magnus onto his back, Alec loomed over him, kissing him deeply, rutting his erection against Magnus’s. With a groan, Magnus spread his legs, making Alec settle between his thighs.

Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth, canting his hips up against him. Alec gripped Magnus’s hips and tasted him.

Alec pressed down against him while Magnus slid his hands over his hard shoulders, fingers digging into the skin.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned. “Please, darling.”

Alec pulled away and looked down at him. One corner of his mouth rose in a small grin. He ran a hand over Magnus’s chest. Alec kissed Magnus’s throat, nipping at the long column.

“You’re so beautiful, darling.”

Alec’s answer was to run his tongue over Magnus’s throat. Magnus groaned, arching into Alec’s caresses. Alec kissed his collar bone, his hand running over Magnus’s hip, his erection rutting against Magnus’s.

Magnus was so hard that he thought he would burst. “Please, my Alec. I _need_ you.”

Sitting up, Alec reached over to the bedside table, getting an open bottle of lube.

“Yes,” Magnus moaned.

Squeezing a dollop of the slick liquid onto his fingers, Alec looked down at Magnus, who was so far gone that he could barely from coherent words. Alec slid one lubricated finger into Magnus, who arched into the touch with a husky moan. Alec added a second finger. Magnus rocked his hips, nearly begging Alec for more.

While Magnus gripped the sheets, Alec added a third finger and was met with a near pained moan.

“Please, angel. I need you.”

Removing his fingers, Alec lined up with Magnus’s entrance. Magnus arched, attempting to tempt Alec into him. As it turned out, Magnus didn’t need to tempt him. Mere moments later, Alec entered Magnus in one smooth, hard thrust.

Crying out, Magnus gripped his shoulders, and locking his ankles around Alec hips. Alec set a fast pace that didn’t fail to satisfy. Magnus met him thrust for thrust, moaning with each deep rock of Alec’s hips, every time he hit Magnus’s prostate.

“Christ!” Magnus exclaimed as Alec gripped Magnus’s engorged flesh in one hand, stroking him gently. “Faster, darling. Please. Give me more.”

Alec complied, taking Magnus hard and fast. Magnus’s green-gold eyes rolled back as he was taken to new heights.

Alec’s stroking and thrusts pushed Magnus over the edge. With a shout of pure pleasure, Magnus came over Alec’s hand and on his own stomach and chest. His fluttering channel milked Alec’s orgasm from him. Shuddering with his eyes closed, Alec flooded Magnus. He collapsed against Magnus and nipped at his throat.

“You still have to go to work, don’t you?” Magnus asked, his breaths coming out in puffs.

Alec nodded against him.

“Ten?”

A nod

“Dammit,” Magnus replied. “I suppose you’ll need a shower.”

Alec shrugged, then nodded.

Magnus ran a hand over Alec’s back. “I suppose you’ll need to go now.”

With a sigh, Alec nodded.

Magnus let him go and Alec sat up. _You can join me,_ Alec signed.

Magnus smiled. “I’d love to.”

Following a long shower with a lot of kisses and caresses, Alec toasted bagels for them. He took out the cream cheese and turned to smile at Magnus who sat at the table.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Magnus asked.

_You’re you._

It seemed so easy. Alec had accepted Magnus so easily. Magnus didn’t know how Alec didn’t see how unworthy he was. Magnus was. . . 

Alec took hold of Magnus’s chin and turned his face to look at him.

 _I love you. I always will_.

“I know that, darling. I’m too in love with you to let you go.”

_Good. You’ll never be rid of me._

As the bagels popped in the toaster, Magnus stood. Alec took the bagels out of the toaster and slathered cream cheese on each. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, kissing the side of his neck. “I’m so lucky, Alexander.”

Alec ran a hand over Magnus’s hands, interlocked over his stomach. He turned his face toward Magnus and kissed his cheek.

He held out the bagel for Magnus. Magnus stepped back and took the bagel. “Thank you, darling.”

Alec turned toward Magnus. _You’re welcome._

Kissing Magnus’s lips, Alec signed, _I love you_. 

Magnus kissed Alec long and deep. “I love you, too, Alexander. Do me a favor and stay safe.”

Alec grinned and picked up his bagel with his left hand and with his right hand, signed, _No problem. Not hard to do when I’m in my office all day._

Slipping a hand over Alec’s rear, Magnus replied, “My order stands.”

 _Of course, babe. Promise_.

With a quick squeeze, Magnus released Alec. Alec kissed Magnus’s cheek and, with bagel in hand, moved to the door and picked up his file bag. He turned and, with a smile, Alec gave Magnus a small self-conscious wave.

“Go to work so I can think about what I’d like to do to you when you get home.”

Alec walked out of the loft, but Magnus didn’t miss the blush that graced Alec’s cheeks.

With a grin, Magnus took a bite of his bagel.

As Magnus’s day continued, he made calls to his suppliers and his fashion house to check on the process of his fall line. Then he spoke with the manager of the venue for his fashion show the following week.

After the tedious work was complete, Magnus had a ham sandwich for lunch while he approved advertising for his show and line sale.

When he’d finished lunch, Magnus _finally_ got to work on his spring line. At his design table, Magnus got a phone call that he thought was more business.

He _wished_ it had been.

“Hello?” Magnus answered distractedly.

“Magnus,” replied a soft, feminine voice.

“Camille?” Magnus asked, the shock clear in his voice. He never expected to hear from Camille Belacourt again. Not after they’d ended things.

“Hello, Magnus. How are you?”

“I’m very well, thank you,” Magnus replied coolly.

“Come now, love. You’re not still mad at me, are you?”

Magnus sighed. “Well, you cheated on me during a business trip to Russia.”

“Magnus,” Camille groaned. “If you weren’t so trusting, it wouldn’t have been possible to cheat. But I didn’t call to rehash my sins.”

“Why did you call?” Magnus demanded, his eyes falling on Alec’s running shoes, his coffee cup, his archery trophies, which Magnus had insisted belonged on the mantle, for all to see.

“I just wanted to see how you are,” Camille replied. “I’ve missed you.”

Standing, Magnus moved to the mantle, touching the first of Alec’s trophies, won just before he was diagnosed with larynx cancer at nine. With a hand on one of twelve trophies that Alec had won for archery, Magnus replied, “I haven’t thought of you in while.”

Camille snickered in disbelief. “Bull shit, Magnus. You said you’d never love anyone the way you love me.”

“And I don’t,” Magnus replied. “I love him in a way that’s much more _real_.”

“You’re seeing someone? Already? It’s only been a year.”

“Yes, Camille,” Magnus sighed. “And he’s my mate.”

“You don’t have a mate, Magnus,” Camille scoffed. “You're not with anyone.”

Running a finger over the bow on the trophy, Magnus didn't give into her. Magnus asked, “What do you want, Camille?”

“I thought we could get together to talk.”

“No,” Magnus said. “You want to get together so we can have sex.”

Camille’s tinkling laughter came through the phone. “I never could hide my intentions from you, love.”

Magnus turned away from the mantle and stared at a picture of himself and Alec. They were sitting in the park. Alec had sat behind Magnus, who’d leaned his back against Alec’s chest. Alec’s eyes were closed in silent laughter while Magnus kissed his cheek. It was one of the photos they’d decided to use for their wedding invitations.

“I’m getting married, Camille. I’m _not_ going to jeopardize my relationship for a quick subpar bang with you. It’s not worth it. _You’re_ not worth it.”

“Excuse me?” Camille demanded.

“I love my mate; and he _is_ my mate. I won’t do _anything_ to hurt him, and I refuse to let you come between us, or to come back into my life at all. You don’t get to hurt me anymore.”

Magnus didn’t say goodbye, just hung up. 

Setting his phone on the coffee table, Magnus resolved to change his phone number.

 

*Day 215*

 

Alec stared at the woman in front of him.

She was stunning, her blond hair was expertly curled, her make-up was perfect. Despite her beauty, Alec could see that she was trouble lurking beneath her beautiful skin. She wanted to cause problems for Alec, but he didn’t know why.

“You’re very quiet,” she said.

Alec’s eyebrows knit. He pressed a button to call Jace into his office because he’d need an interpreter.  Of course, Alec didn’t speak, just stare at her. She was staring back at him. Alec could see that she was confused, but she still had something up her sleeve. This woman was trouble, and Alec didn’t know what she wanted. She had something against Alec, but he didn’t know what or why. He did know he’d never seen the woman before and had done nothing to her.

So what did she want?

The woman, whose name he still didn’t know, had barged into Alec’s office and asked him if he was Alec Lightwood. Alec had nodded and she’d sat, which led to Alec sitting there and staring at her.

“Don’t you want to know who I am?” she asked.

Alec’s door opened before Alec could do anything, and Jace entered, followed by Isabelle.

“May we help you,” Jace asked.

“Oh,” the blond said with a cat that got the cream smile. “Now it’s a party.”

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest, her hip cocked, “Who are you?”

The woman turned her eyes back to Alec. “I’m Camille Belacourt. I just thought you’d like to know that I’m your mate's lover.”

Alec’s eyebrows knit and he signed to Jace. _What the fuck is she talking about?_

“I’m sure it’s not true,” Isabelle said, glaring at Camille. 

 _I know that. Why is she saying this_?

Jace glanced at Alec then asked, “He wants to know why you’re telling him.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Camille asked.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ with him,” Isabelle said. “He’s mute because he had cancer as a child. Answer the question.” Her dark eyes were narrowed in dislike. Alec knew better than to get on Isabelle’s bad side. She could be lethal. Nothing pissed her off more than someone who threatened one of her brothers.

Camille sighed. “Magnus and I have been together for many years and we planned to continue our sexual relationship after your wedding.”

 _Bull shit_ , Alec signed.

“He wants to know why you came forth. Why you’re telling him,” Jace said.

Camille took a deep breath, as if she were steeling herself for the story, but Alec knew the woman was just coming up with a way to make her lies better. Alec had spent a lot of time doubting his relationship with Magnus, but he was over that. He was Magnus’s other half. He _loved_ Magnus and knew that Magnus loved him.

He wasn’t about to let this blond bitch come between them.

“I felt guilty,” Camille said, looking as if she wanted to cry. She was a pretty good actress. “Magnus told me that he wants to leave you. He doesn’t _actually_ want to marry you anymore. He doesn’t want to be held down. Magnus has always been. . . freewheeling. Because of everything you’ve been through, he doesn’t want to add to your pain, and there are the consequences. . . I just wanted to warn you. We both know what would happen if your soul mate rejected you.”

It was uncommon, but now and then, a soul mate was rejected. When this happened, the offended party usually withered away, and let themselves die. Alec knew that he would die of a broken heart if Magnus decided he didn’t want him. 

Alec met Jace’s eyes. _I don’t believe her._

 _Why?_ Jace signed back.

 _Because Magnus loves me. He’d never touch anyone else_.

 _That_ , Isabelle put in. _And he has entirely too much sex with you. He’s too worn out to cheat._

 _True_ , Alec replied. _Ask her if Magnus knows she’s here_.

“He wants to know if Magnus knows you’re here,” Isabelle said.

Camille answered, “No. He’d never forgive me if he knew. I told you what Magnus was doing behind your back. He wanted to protect you.”

 _Does she think I’m stupid_?

“He says he won’t say anything to Magnus,” Isabelle lied.

The intercom on Alec’s desk beeped with a message from his receptionist. “Mr. Lightwood,” she said. “Your mate is on his way up.”

Alec looked at Camille then at Jace. _Get her out of here. Make sure Magnus sees her._

Jace pulls Camille out of the chair. “C’mon. If you don’t want Magnus to know you’re here. We need to hurry.”

“Remember what I said,” Camille ordered.

Alec didn't miss her satisfied grin. Six moths ago, he would’ve believed Camille. Six months ago, Alec didn’t feel good enough for someone as glamorous and amazing as Magnus. Now, however, Magnus had given Alec every reason to believe in him. He’d given Alec more love than he’d ever expected, had adored and worshipped him.

Alec wasn’t going to jeopardize that. Not for anything.

He loved Magnus with everything he had and refused to believe some blond bitch he didn’t know without discussing the matter with Magnus.

Magnus, who probably wasn’t going to be happy about one of his ex-lovers finding Alec, would deal with her Magnus didn’t like things that threatened Alec in any way, and became surprisingly fierce when it came to his mate.

Alec wouldn’t want to be in Camille Belacourt’s heels right now.

Not that he would anyway.

She’d give up the love of an amazing man. Alec just hoped that it was worth it.

***

Seeing Jace and Isabelle was not a surprise when Magnus was on his way up to see Alec, but seeing Camille Belacourt was. As he passed Jace and Isabelle on the escalator toward Alec’s office, Magnus watched Camille ride the staircase down, following Alec’s siblings.

What the _fuck_ was she doing there?

Camille smiled at Magnus and she passed with a satisfied smirk and tiny wave. Jace, however, winked at him while Isabelle grinned.

Something was up and he wasn’t sure he liked it. On second thought. . . he didn’t. He didn’t like it one little bit. 

The knowing look Camille sent him was troubling. The shake of her head was even worse. She passed and Magnus knew that she’d been with Alec.

She’d _done_ something to Alec.

He’d strangle the bitch.

Unable to wait, Magnus took the escalator’s stairs two at a time to the upper floors of The Institute, where Robert and Maryse Lightwood hid Alec. Outside of Alec’s office, Magnus was met by the receptionist who sent him a welcoming smile.

“He’s expecting you, Mr. Bane. Go right in.”

Magnus moved into the office to find Alec at his desk, typing something on his computer, an email was most likely.

“Hello, darling,” Magnus greeted, settling the bag that contained their lunches on the table where they ate.

Alec sent a half-hearted wave.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked.

Alec took his hands off of the keyboard long enough to sign, _E_ _mailing my lawyer._

“What?” Magnus was dumbfounded.

Alec continued to type. What the hell was going on? Camille was here, in Alec’s office for sure, now Alec was emailing his lawyer without signing to Magnus. Was he ignoring Magnus?

“Alexander?” Magnus asked.

Alec continued to type.

So, yes. Alec was ignoring Magnus.

Turning away, Magnus looked at the food on the table. He _needed_ to know what Camille had said to Alec. It must’ve been bad for Alec to ignore him this way. Magnus had always thought that Alec was too good for him. He’d always hoped Alec wouldn’t realize it. Hoped Alec would never leave him. Hoped that Alec would never stop loving him.

It looked as if that time had come and Magnus had to _try_ to survive the rejection.

Feeling two large hands caress his back, Magnus tensed. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him against his chest. When Magnus felt Alec’s lips against his neck, he closed his eyes, praying this wasn’t the last time he’d feel Alec’s body against him.

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked in a strained whisper.

Gripping Magnus’s shoulders, Alec turned Magnus to face him. His blue eyes roamed over Magnus’s face. He must have shown Alec his apprehension because Alec cupped his face in both hands and kissed him long and deep.

As he pulled away, Alec signed, _Why did you look like that_?

With a sigh, Magnus replied, “She did something.”

Dark eyebrows rose. _Yes. She did._

“Now you’re emailing your lawyer.”

 _I am_.

“You don’t need law advice to get rid of me, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyebrows knit at that. _Get rid of you_?

Magnus turned away. “If you want me gone, I’m gone. I won’t push myself on someone who doesn’t want me, no matter how much I love you, or what happens to me.”

Shoving Magnus against the table, Alec glared at Magnus. _Don’t be an idiot._

His movements were stiff.

“What?”

_I love you. You’re everything to me. We both know what could happen if I rejected you.  Why are you still questioning my feelings?_

“I’m not. I’m not _trying_ to. It’s just. . . Camille destroys everything. I never wanted her to touch you. . . I. . .”

_She has. But she won’t again._

Confused, Magnus asked, “What do you mean?”

_I was emailing my lawyer to see if we could legally get her out of our lives._

“You were?”

Alec nodded. _If that doesn’t work, I’ll just threaten her._

Magnus barked out a reluctant laugh. “Oh, darling.”

_Don’t start. You doubted me._

“I didn’t.”

_You thought I’d leave you because your ex told me you’ve been sleeping with her the entire time we’ve been together, and that you’d sleep with her after we’re married._

Magnus’s gold-green eyes narrowed. “Please tell me you don’t believe that.”

Alec shook his head and moved to his desk.

“You don’t?” Magnus asked, pursuing Alec.

Whirling on Magnus, Alec shoved him against his desk.

Magnus fell onto it with a gasp and Alec was on him, his mouth hard and hot. Magnus’s fingers sank into Alec’s hair and he returned Alec’s fierce kisses.

“So, you’re mad?” Magnus asked, pulling away.

Alec glared.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ Alexander, Why are you angry?”

_You’re still questioning your worth. I love you, M. And I’m going to show you just how much._

Magnus didn’t fight when Alec tugged his shirt out of his jeans. In fact, he welcomed it. Magnus had always equated physical affection with love. He’d never known anyone like Alec, though.

Alec’s life had been one without a lot of affection. Even though he’d been sick in his childhood. Robert and Maryse Lightwood didn’t show him that they loved him in a traditional sense. Despite this lack of affection, Alec had never made Magnus feel like he was less or unloved.

Alec pulled Magnus’s jeans down, but left them bunched at Magnus’s knees.

“Darling, let me take off my boots.”

Stepping back, Alec flipped Magnus over onto his stomach.

Magnus had to push the stapler away because it was digging into his shoulder. He forgot any discomfort, however, when he felt Alec grip each globe of Magnus’s bottom, separating the cheeks. When he felt a tongue bury into him, Magnus cried out.

“Christ, Alec!”

Smacking a hand over Magnus’s rear, Alec continued to lick and nip.

Magnus gripped the edge of Alec’s enormous desk and rocked his hips back into Alec’s tongue, moans and groans spilling from his lips with each stroke and touch.

Someone knocked on Alec’s door and tried to turn the knob, which was _thankfully_ locked.

“Alec?” Jace called through the door.

“He’s busy,” Magnus replied through gritted teeth.

“Oh,” Jace said easily, but when he had a chance to think about it, he exclaimed, “Oh! Oh, gross!”

Magnus heard Jace leave the outer office as Alec reached beneath him and gently touched Magnus’s testicles.

“You’re _killing_ me, Alexander,” Magnus panted. 

He felt Alec smile against him and pull away.

Alec ran a hand down Magnus’s back and his skin prickled. Alec reached Magnus’s hole and he circled the flesh several times before finally pressing a finger inside of him.

Magnus groaned, his forehead thumping against the desk. Pushing his finger deeper, Alec fingered Magnus open, brushing his prostate with the blunt tips of his fingers. When he added a second finger and scissored them, Magnus bit his own lips to keep from crying out.

Alec’s lips brushed against Magnus’s long back as he added a third finger which served to stretch and torment Magnus.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned. “I need you. Please.”

When he felt Alec smile against him, Magnus was sure that the torture would continue. That’s why he was so surprised when Alec removed his fingers and hitched up Magnus’s hips. Lining up behind Magnus, Alec entered his mate using his own spit and precum to moisten Magnus’s channel.

Magnus tried his best to be quiet, but Alec wrought cries and moans from Magnus with each expert snap of his hips. Alec reached around Magnus’s hips to grip his flesh and stroked him.

Magnus threw his head back and cried out so loud that there was no way Alec’s receptionist didn’t hear him. She _definitely_ knew what they were doing in the office.

Lifting his hips, Magnus met each of Alec’s thrusts eagerly. Alec’s left hand gripped Magnus’s shoulder and thrust harder into him while speeding up his strokes.

Magnus flew with Alec’s touch. “Alexander!” he screamed as his orgasm hit.

Alec’s breath came out in what would have been called a long, low groan as he flooded Magnus. Panting, Alec fell against Magnus. Reaching around his back, Magnus ran a hand over Alec’s dark hair. “So, you’re not mad at me?”

Against Magnus’s back, Alec shook his head. He soothed a hand over Magnus’s smooth back, as if to reassure him.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

In response, Alec pressed a kiss against Magnus’s back in addition to the smack to Magnus’s bottom.

Magnus knew what Alec was trying to say. _I love you, too_.

*Day 221*

Groaning, Magnus set the pamphlet onto the table in front of him. “We’re _never_ going to figure this out.”

 _Calm down, M._ Alec signed. _We’re going to get this figured out._

“How am I ever going to find the _perfect_ ones?”

_They’re just flowers, babe._

“But they have to be _perfect._ ”

Alec signed. _What do they need to be_?

Picking up another brochure, Magnus replied, “They need to be the right color. They need to match your eyes.”

Alec’s eyebrows rose. _My eyes_?

“Yes!” Magnus exclaimed. “The flowers for our wedding have to be the perfect shade of blue.”

 _Why_?

“Because I fell in love with them.”

A small smile creeped over Alec’s lips, just a corner raised. Picking up a pamphlet, Alec opened it. _What exactly are you looking for_?

Sighing, Magnus said, “Your eyes are elegant. They remind me of something that should be on royalty. They’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I _need_ the right flower.”

A woman entered the waiting room. “I’m so sorry to keep you waiting,” she said. “I’m Emily and I’ll be your florist today. What’s your vision for your wedding flowers?”

She sat in a chair across from Magnus and Alec with her click board and a pen.

“When I met my mate,” Magnus began. “I fell for his eyes. They enraptured and captured me. I began to fall for him in the moment I saw them. I want to capture that color in the flowers.”

The woman’s face softened. “That’s beautiful. Let’s go to the greenhouse. We’re going to find the perfect flowers.”

Alec stood and took Magnus’s hand and guided him out of the room. Holding Alec’s hand Magnus followed Emily into the greenhouse, which smelled amazing. Thousands of flowers assaulted their senses, and could have overwhelmed them.

“This is wonderful,” Magnus said, moving to a white Kennedy rose to smell it.

“We’re very proud of our greenhouses. Don’t worry, Mr. Bane. We will find your perfect blue.”

Magnus felt himself calm. He was going to get the perfect flowers for their wedding. He was going to marry the miracle who’d come into his life unexpectedly. It was going to be absolutely perfect.

Following Emily, Magnus stopped to look at some lilies. 

_Those are pretty._

“Emily, we’d like to order white lilies, roses, and orchids in white.”

“Of course. Any idea for the blue?”

“I haven’t seen the right ones yet.”

Holding Alec’s hand, Magnus strolled through the greenhouse, which seemed to take _forever_. After about an hour of looking around the greenhouse with now “perfect” flower, he began to give up hope that they’d find the perfect flower. He didn’t want to settle, just as he hadn’t settled for anyone before Alec. He had to wait to find the perfect flower for his perfect day with the perfect man. 

Unfortunately. . .

The cornflowers were too light.

The irises were too dark.

The bluebells were too common.

He was _never_ going to find the elegant, royal flower to represent his angel. That was, until Alec tugged him to a stop.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, beginning to feel let down.

Alec pointed toward the left. Magnus followed his finger and felt his heart leap.

A _blue_ dahlia.

Magnus released Alec and moved to the flower. It was royal. It was elegant. It was _perfect_.

Just like Alec.

Alec touched Magnus’s back as he arrived to stand beside him. “It’s majestic,” Magnus whispered.

 _Is this it_? Alec signed.

Magnus nodded. “It’s perfect.”

“This dahlia is a combination of navy blue, purple, and white to create this shade. Our gardeners conceived the color two years ago and began the hybrid process. These are the first blooms. We’re very pleased that they came out as beautifully as they have.”

“It’s stunning,” Magnus replied. “This is what I want. Have your gardeners named the bloom yet?”

“They’ve been waffling back and forth, unable to agree on anything.”

Magnus looked at Alec. “I like the Lightwood Dahlia,” Magnus said.

Alec grinned and shook his head. _You’re a dork. They aren’t going to name a flower after me just because the color is the same as my eyes._

“Their loss, darling,” Magnus said, kissing him. “Even if they don’t name the flower after you, I’ll _always_ have Lightwood Dahlias in our home. Just as I’ll always love you.”

*Day 230*

Magnus groaned when he heard his phone ring. Alec tapped on him as if to awaken him. Magnus rolled away from the warmth of his lover. Picking up his phone, Magnus put the phone against his ear. “Hello?” he croaked.

“Hello, Magnus,” answered a voice Magnus had hoped never to hear again.

“How did you get this number?” Magnus growled.

Alec must have recognized the fury in Magnus’s voice because he sat up and touched Magnus’s back in comfort. 

“Come now, Magnus. Is that any way to speak to your father?”

“You’re _not_ my father,” Magnus replied. 

Alec stiffened and pulled Magnus around to face him. _Who is that?_  Alec signed.

Magnus shook his head. “How did you get this number?” he demanded.

“A lovely friend of yours came to me and gave it to me. She’s very worried about you, you know. Apparently, you have a protection order against her. She’s not allowed to speak to you anymore, and she’s concerned that you’re being abused.”

“Camille. . .” Magnus groaned. _As if Alec would ever hurt him_. “What do you want?”

 _Camille_? Alec signed, his dark eyebrows knit.

“Is it too much to want to talk to my son? To make sure you’re all right?”

“I’m _not_ your son.”

“Magnus, even if you don’t want to be my son, I did provide the genetics to create you. You’ll have to accept that.”

“You seduced my mother then abandoned her. That makes you a sperm donor, not a father.”

“Your mother wanted it, Magnus.”

“ _Diancuk_ ,” Magnus snarled. _Fuck you_.

Alec slid a hand over his arm as Magnus turned away from Alec’s concerned face.

“Magnus,” Asmodeus Daimonas, a very prominent business owner with headquarters in Los Angeles, Chicago, and New York, sighed. “Why do you continue to fight our bond? I’m your father, and I want to be part of your life.”

“You’ve ignored me most of my life. Why now?”

Alec stood and left the room. Magnus felt the chill after Alec left the room. Even though he wanted to call Alec back, Magnus didn’t say anything. He just sat there silently and watched his mate leave their bedroom, his blue lounge pants slug low on his hips, his feet bare.

“Camille tells me that you’ve found a mate.”

Taken aback, Magnus replied. “Yes. I have. Why do you care?”

“I’m just surprised. Your wrist is empty, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Magnus answered, refusing to elaborate. Asmodeus had no right to know anything about Alec. Magnus never wanted to tell Asmodeus anything about his mate. He didn’t _deserve_ to know about Alec. He’d never touch Alec and, if Magnus had anything to say about it, would never meet Alec. 

“So how is it you’ve found your mate?”

“He said what’s on my wrist,” Magnus said.

“But, there’s nothing on your wrist.”

“Exactly,” Magnus replied. “Did you call to gossip about my mate or did you call for an actual reason?”

“Are you sure you want to be with a man who can’t speak? Don’t you think a mate who can keep up with you would be a better fit?”

“Stop,” Magnus ordered with an angry growl. “ _No one_ , and I mean no one, is a better fit for me than my Alec. Don’t call me with your shitty attitude and presume to tell me who I should be with. You don’t have a right to talk to me about it and Camille doesn’t have the right to judge him. Listen, Asmodeus, and listen carefully. Don’t call me again. Don’t think about calling. Don’t even bother thinking about me _or_ my mate. I want nothing to do with you. I am marrying my mate in three weeks and neither you nor Camille can change my mind. Now, leave us alone.”

Finished, Magnus hung up and stood to go find Alec.

He didn’t have to go far as Alec stood in the doorway holding two cups of coffee. He leaned against the door jam with an open, understanding look on his face.

Magnus realized that Alec hadn’t left to get away from him. Alec had left to make him coffee. He’d left their room to do something useful, to do something _for_ Magnus.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispered.

Alec moved into the room, and set the coffee on the bedside table. _You have nothing to be sorry for._

“I just treated you like crap,” Magnus said. “I-“

Alec placed a hand over Magnus’s mouth. Magnus’s dark eyebrows rose. Removing his hand, Alec signed, _You have nothing to apologize for. You needed time on your own. You didn’t need me there to nag you._

“You weren’t nagging me,” Magnus replied. “You were just trying to take care of me.” Magnus glanced at the coffee. “You’re still taking care of me.”

_That’s my job._

Magnus glanced at his mate. He felt as if he were the worst mate ever. Alec was constantly seeing to Magnus’s needs. He was always there when Magnus needed him.

Sitting silently, Alec watched Magnus. 

“You’re not going to ask, are you?”

Shaking his head, Alec signed, _It isn’t my place_.

Magnus shoved up from the bed. “Bull shit, Alec. You have every right to know what’s going on with me. You’re my mate. You deserve to know about my past. My problems.”

 _You’ll tell me when you’re ready_. Alec signed.

“How are you so patient with me?”

Alec smiled. _I’ve found you. That’s all I need. You tell me what I need to know when you’re ready._

Magnus cupped Alec’s face. “You’re beautiful, my Alec.”

Alec cupped each of Magnus’s hands. He looked into Magnus’s eyes and smiled. Magnus sat beside Alec. “You’re so wonderful, Alexander. I love you so much.”

_I love you, too, M._

Sighing, Magnus began, “You know that the man I always thought was my father wasn’t actually the man who fathered me.”

Alec nodded.

“My mother met the man who fathered me in Jakarta when he was there on business and she was in college, working to get her teaching degree. Asmodeus wined and dined her. He seduced my mother. The next day, he was gone. She found out she was pregnant and went home to her parents’ farm. They married her off to my step-father.”

 _How did you find out all of this_?

“My grandparents were at her funeral. She couldn’t be buried on sacred ground because she committed suicide, so they attended the burial of her ashes. The Silent Brothers, who I was living with at the time, thought that my family would take me. My grandmother, however, took one look at my blank wrist and called me _siesta yg sangat dibenci_ an abomination. She refused to take me and told the Silent Brothers to leave me in the wilderness. She advocated killing me because she blamed me for her daughter's downfall. So, naturally, she told me all about my conception.”

 _Is she still alive_?

“I really have no idea.”

 _How did Asmodeus find you_? Alec signed.

“I don’t know. He contacted me out of the blue just like he did today. I met him and he wanted to _own_ me. He wanted me to work for him. I didn’t want that. I wanted to work for myself, make a name for myself. I never thought I’d have love, so I expected to always be alone. I didn’t want to depend on anyone for my livelihood.”

_So you turned him down._

Magnus nodded, “And told him to leave me alone. Now, Camille has sought him out.”

 _Why would she do that_?

“I don’t know, darling,” Magnus replied. “She’s always thrived on drama. I hate that about her. I always have. I can’t believe I had sex with her.”

 _I don’t really want to think about that, M._ _You don’t have to have anything to do with her. I don’t want to seem jealous, but I’m okay with you not seeing her again._

Magnus grinned. “Your possessiveness is showing, Alexander.”

_You love it._

“Yes, I do,” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s lips. “I love everything about you, Alexander.”

Kissing Magnus, Alec signed.  _I know._

*Day 233*

Magnus sighed over his new design. It wasn’t right. It had to be _perfect_.

This was for Alec, which made this tux was the most important thing he’s ever designed. Magnus had to make Alec’s outfit for their wedding _perfect._  

“You need to stop stressing out about Alec’s clothes,” Catarina said from her seat on his couch.

“Cat, this is important. He needs to look as beautiful as I see him.”

“Will that ever happen?” Caterina asked, not looking up from her magazine.

Looking at the design, Magnus groaned. “No. Nothing will ever be as beautiful as he is.”

“Shock,” Caterina said, turning a page.

“You know. . . Alec looks amazing in gold.”

“So put him in gold.”

Pulling out a new sheet of paper, Magnus began to sketch frantically.

Alec was going to look amazing, as he always did. . . well. . . when Magnus dressed him.

The door opened and Alec entered the loft. “Hello, darling.”

Alec smiled at him and set his file bag on the dinning room table.

“How was work, Alec?” Caterina asked.

Knowing that she didn’t know sign language, Alec gave her a thumbs up and kissed the top of Magnus’s head. He pointed at the sketch Magnus was working on. Magnus looked up at him. _I like that._

“You do?”

With a smile, Alec nodded. _Gold is a good color. You like putting me in it._

“I do. You look amazing in gold.”

_It’s not the color, M. It’s your designs._

“Thank you, darling.”

_It’s true. I’m going to take a shower._

Magnus nodded.

Alec left Magnus with Caterina. “He likes it, doesn’t he?”

“Yes. But. . . did you see that horrible sweater?”

“I did,” Caterina replied. “That’s why you don’t let him dress himself.”

“I know. I’m an amazing designer, but is it so bad for me to be anxious about my mate’s clothing?”

“It shouldn’t be something at the forefront of your mind right now.”

“Everything about this wedding is at the forefront of my mind. My wedding has to be perfect.”

“It will, Magnus. You and Alec will have a beautiful wedding day.”

Magnus hoped she was right.

*Day 240*

 

The knock at the door drew Magnus away from hemming Alec’s tux jacket. With his eyes rolling, Magnus opened the door while Alec flipped a grilled cheese sandwich for their lunch. 

Magnus and Alec’s wedding was just over a week away. and they’d been receiving a great number of gifts and other deliveries through the mail.

That was what Magnus was expecting when he opened the door. That _wasn’t_ what was at the doorstep, however. Magnus took a step back, demanding, “What are you doing here?”

Hearing the distress in Magnus’s voice, Alec left the kitchen to come to his side.

A man with dark hair entered the loft even though he hadn’t been asked. He wore a well-tailored suit with a tie adorned with golden flies which matched his gold and diamond cufflinks. 

“Why are you here?” he asked again.

 _Who is this_? Alec signed. 

“Asmodeus Daimonas. He provided the sperm for my conception.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Asmodeus.

“So this is the dumb mate,” Asmodeus sneered, glaring at Alec.

“Don’t call him that,” Magnus snarled.

Alec gripped Magnus’s shoulder. _Calm down, M._

“No. You’re not welcome here. I don’t want you in my life.”

“Magnus, don’t you even want to know why I’m here?”

“I don’t give a shit.”

“You will.”

Alec’s eyebrows knit.

Asmodeus continued, “Your friend, Camille, came to me to let me know about your marriage.”

“What about it?”

“Do you think it’s wise to marry a mute?”

Tired of people questioning Magnus’s feelings or intelligence when it came to Alec, Magnus said, “I think it’s wise to marry my mate, the man I love. I think it’s wise to marry the man who makes me happy. You have no right to come here and question me. You don’t get to waltz into my life just because Camille comes to you. You’re not my family. You don’t get to advise me on my choices.”

Eyes narrowing, Asmodeus said, “Careful, boy. I’ve destroyed men for less.”

Alec pushed Magnus behind him and towered over Asmodeus, strong and silent. He didn’t need to speak for Asmodeus to understand that this was a warning. Alec was silently telling Asmodeus that if he _ever_ threatened Magnus again, he’d have to deal with the strong man before him, and he’d find out just how strong Alec was.

“Darling,” Magnus whispered. “I’m all right.”

_He doesn’t get to threaten you._

“No, he doesn’t,” Magnus placated. “Asmodeus, please tell Camille if she contacts me again, we’ll have her arrested for harassment. The same goes for you. Stay out of our lives. Don’t contact us. Don’t ask about us. I don’t want anything to do with you. I have my family, and you’re not part of it.”

With a sigh, Asmodeus turned away. “Despite what you think, I am looking out for you, son.”

“You’re just trying to cause problems. I don’t know why and I don’t care. I’m not giving you the satisfaction, Asmodeus. I don’t want to hear from you again. You’ve done enough to hurt me. I won’t let you hurt someone I love.”

Raising a hand, Alec pointed out the door.

“I’m going,” Asmodeus said. “Magnus, when you’ve changed your mind, you know where I am.”

“I don’t need to know. I’m not to going to change my mind.”

Alec closed the door behind Asmodeus and Magnus moved into the living room, to his design. “Darling,” he said. “Do you smell something burning?”

Alec was a blur as he raced to the kitchen. 

If he could speak, Alec would have sworn. 

Magnus heard some water running and some banging from the kitchen and Alec exited the room. _I’m ordering take out._

Magnus’s grin turned to a full belly laugh, which he needed and Alec had given. 

Alec always gave so much.

*Day 248*

Magnus was a bundle of nerves. 

It was his wedding day, and he paced outside of the chapel where he’d marry Alec, his stomach jumping, his palms sweaty. 

Ragnor Fell, one of his dearest friends, and the mate to one of his other best friends, Caterina, gripped his shoulder. “You’re okay. Calm down. You’re doing exactly what you’ve always wanted to.”

“What if he’s changed his mind? What if he isn’t going to show up?” Magnus asked. Alec was late. _Twenty_ minutes late. Magnus couldn’t stop the doubts that had crept in, that Alec didn’t really intend to marry him that day. That he’d run off to do something else with his life.

Magnus didn’t want to think that Alec would be better off, but facts were facts.

“He’s coming, Mags. Stop it. I just talked to Jace, and they’re on their way.”

“Yeah,” Magnus said, unable to hide his disbelief. 

“Yeah. He is. There was a wreck and they had to divert. They’re coming. They’ll be here soon.”

Clary entered the antechamber from the chapel. “Hey,” she said, touching Magnus’s glittery midnight blue lapel. “You okay?”

Magnus shook his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Alec isn’t here yet. He may not come at all.”

Shaking her head, Clary pulled out her phone and dialed. When someone answered, she said, “Jace, put me on speaker.”

She did so as well.

“ _What’s up?”_ Jace asked through the speaker.

“Magnus is feeling a little doubtful.”

“ _What does that mean?”_ Jace asked. “ _Alec asks if he’s okay._ ”

“He’s alright. He’s just. . . scared?” At Magnus’s nod, she continued, “He’s beginning to think you guys aren’t coming.”

“ _Of course we’re coming. We’re a mile away._ ”

“See, Mags,” Ragnor said. “They’re almost here.”

“ _Alec wants to know if you’re okay, Magnus. He needs to hear it,”_ Jace said through the speaker. 

“I’m fine,” Magnus said. His voice, however, did not sound ‘fine.’ He sounded absolutely terrified. “I was just worried.”

“ _Alec says he’s coming. Stop pacing_.”

“How did he know Magnus was pacing,” Ragnor asked.

“ _He knows Magnus. Seriously, dude. I can see the chapel. We’ll be there in like two minutes. Calm your tits, Magnus._ ”

Jace hung up.

Magnus still couldn’t calm. He still wanted to see Alec and know for sure they were still getting married. He _needed_ to know that he would really have his mate for the rest of their lives. He needed to know that they were going to be together forever. 

When the doors to the outside finally opened and Jace in a simple black tux entered, followed by Alec looking beautiful in his gold tux jacket and black slacks, and Isabelle in a red gown, Magnus took a deep breath. 

Isabelle and Clary went into the chapel and left the men alone. 

Alec moved to him and cupped his face, kissing his lips gently.

_See. I’m here. I’m sorry you doubted me._

“I didn’t doubt you. I doubted. . .”

_Yourself. You thought you weren’t good enough again._

“That’s not-“

_Yes it is. Stop it. We’re getting married. Right now, M. And you’re not alone and never will be again. I love you, and we’re about to cement that._

Magnus kissed Alec again, holding his mate against him. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

Alec kissed his temple. 

“C’mon, guys. Let’s get you married,” Jace said, opening the door to the chapel.

Alec and Magnus followed Jace and Ragnor down the aisle to stand before the officiant, Julian Blackthorn. 

“We have come here today to celebrate love. We see it in the faces of Magnus and Alexander who stand before us, but we experience it in our own hearts as well. It is a love which is spoken in all religions, which kindles our souls with hope and which is our true home and meeting place. Magnus and Alexander have opened their hearts to one another. And today, in just a few moments, will share their vows of marriage together. We are deeply grateful to them for opening their hearts to us as well, inviting us to witness and share in this precious moment,” she said in welcome to their guests.

“The couple has chosen a reading from the novel _Captain Corelli’s Mandolin_ by Louis De Bernieres. ‘Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of eternal passion. That is just being ‘in love’ which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Those that truly love, have roots that grow towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom have fallen from their branches, they find that they are one tree and not two.’

“Magnus and Alec have grown together and created that one tree. they’re intertwined, one being with one heart, one mind, and one soul. Magnus is the other half of Alec and Alec is the other half of Magnus.

“Magnus and Alec, Please step forward and take each other’s hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you.”

Magnus took Alec’s hands in his, and looked into his deep blue eyes.

“These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you,” Julian continued. “They are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future.These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes your way. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children.

“These are the hands that will give you support and encouragement to chase down your dreams.

“These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

“These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it.

“These are the hands that will lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into eyes that are filled with overwhelming love for you.

“And lastly, these are the hands that, even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.”

Julian smiled at Magnus and Alec, then looked at those gathered to witness the ceremony. “Magnus and Alec have elected to  write their own vows. Magnus.”

Magnus took a deep breath and pulled a piece of paper out of his tux jacket. “Alexander,” he began, wishing he had a glass of water to sooth his suddenly dry throat. “I never thought that I would have a soul mate. But. . . here you are. You’ve given me more than I ever thought possible, and I can never thank you enough for that.

“I promise to surprise you, to amaze you, to make you laugh, and to help you in your every endeavor. I will love you in my arms, when I catch a glimpse of you across the room, and when you are away, I will pine for you and rejoice on your return; calling you husband and running a hand over your cheek.

“I admire how you are fearless; you aren’t afraid to be yourself. I promise to always encourage you and to try to keep a light heart and a sense of humor. I will be honest, respectful and supportive in your dreams and goals. But most of all, I promise to trust and love you with all my heart, as your husband, and cherish you with all my soul forever and ever.”

Alec smiled, his perfect blue eyes swimming, as Julian asked, “Who is interpreting for Alec?”

Jace stepped forward with a cocky grin. “I am.”

As Alec signed his vows, Jace interpreted for the audience. Magnus, however, heard nothing. He watched the graceful movement of Alec’s hands, soaking up every word he signed.

“I vow to always communicate with you freely; never to hold back, but to be honest and loyal as a husband; to love you fiercely, to love you without measure,” Jace interpreted. “Without your love, I am incomplete, only with you as my husband can I feel whole, right, and connected to a meaning beyond myself. It is you who teaches me to understand true faith and harmony. I love you.

“Some people say that love gives them wings, but you, my husband, you ground me. People talk about perfection, but to me you are my amazing reality, I love you because of, not in spite of, your flaws, because I see you try to overcome any troubles and you inspire me to overcome my own. Together, we will work to make this imperfect reality a little more beautiful, a little more miraculous, and a little more us.

“It's been said that ‘There will be dozens of people who will take your breath away, but the one who reminds you to breathe is the one you should keep.’ You do both. You are my rock, my every love, and I love that you knock me out and pull me up, and remind me to breathe every once in awhile.”

Magnus blinked away the tears. He’d never expected someone to love him the way that Alec did. He’d never expected to love anyone the way that he loved Alec, yet, here they were. And he would never trade this feeling. He would never trade this moment for any other. 

Julian took over in that moment. “Who has the rings?” 

Ragnor took one out of his jacket, as did Jace.

“Love freely given has no giver and no receiver,” Julian continued.  “You are each the giver and each the receiver. The wedding ring is a symbol, in visible form, of the unbroken circle of your love, so that wherever you go, you may always return to your shared life together. May these rings always call to mind the power of your love.”

Magnus and Alec took the rings from Ragnor and Jace. “Magnus, please take Alec’s ring, place it on his finger and repeat after me: ‘Alec, I give you this ring as a symbol that I choose you, to be my husband, my partner and my best friend today, tomorrow and always.  Wear it, think of me, and know that I love you.’”

Magnus repeated the words as he slipped the simple silver ring on Alec’s left hand. 

“Alec, please take Magnus’s ring, place it on his finger and repeat after me, as best you can, of course: ‘Magnus, I give you this ring as a symbol that I choose you, to be my husband, my partner and my best friend today, tomorrow and always.  Wear it, think of me, and know that I love you.’”

Alec signed the vows and slipped the diamond and sapphire studded ring onto Magnus’s left ring finger.

“Magnus and Alexander, in the presence of your family and friends who have joined you to share this moment of joy, you have declared your deep love and affection for each other. You have stated your wish to live together, always open to a deeper, richer friendship and partnership. You have formed your own union, based on respect and honor. Therefore, it is my joyful responsibility to officially acknowledge your union as a wedded couple.

“You may now kiss your husband, your mate, your partner, your lover,” Julian concluded.

Magnus was hauled against Alec and taken in a deep and reverent kiss that shook him to his soul and caused his toes to curl with the promise of future pleasures. 

“If you will all stand, It is my pleasure to present to you… the Lightwood-Banes!” Julian called to the crowd over the raucous cheers of the congregation. 

Magnus held Alec’s hand as they left the chapel, and he couldn’t stop smiling or the tears that filled his eyes. He’d never been this happy, had never expected to be so happy. Yet, here he was, jubilant beyond all belief. 

“I love you,” Magnus said. 

Smiling, Alec leaned over and kissed his cheek. _I love you, too_.

 

 

***

It was nearly three AM when Magnus and Alec finally stumbled into their suite at the Plaza. 

Magnus didn’t waste any time consummating his marriage. He stripped Alec’s shirt from him as Alec toed off his own shoes, kissing Magnus. Magnus shoved off Alec’s pants and his husband stood in front of him in his boxers. 

Magnus groaned and slipped his hand into Alec’s boxers, sliding over Alec’s hole. “You’re eager, love.”

Alec nodded against him as he handed Magnus a bottle of lubricant. _Now_. He signed. _Don’t drag this out._

Magnus didn’t. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and slipped them into Alec, stretching him, and making him pant with want and need. 

Magnus stripped off his own clothes and then Alec’s boxers, unable to wait to be inside of him. Their lust was frenzied. Alec bit Magnus’s chest, sucked on his tongue. Magnus swatted his ass and kissed Alec breathless. When Magnus slid inside of Alec, he let out a guttural groan.

Alec rolled them over, impaling himself on Magnus. 

Their love making was hot, visceral. Thrilling. 

Right. 

Magnus held Alec’s hips as he rode hard, seeking his own pleasure, seeking Magnus’s. Crying out, Magnus threw his head back as Alec came down particularly hard. “Touch yourself, darling. I’m so close. Come with me.”

Alec took himself in hand and rocked over Magnus’s erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Yes, darling. Yes. Yes.”

Alec moved quicker, harder, stroking himself quickly in time with his bouncing. His eyes closed tight as he shot a stream of cum across Magnus’s chest and his spasming gripped Magnus’s erection. The milking walls of Alec’s tight channel and rocking brought Magnus to a screaming orgasm and he filled Alec with his seed. 

Alec collapsed atop him, breathing hard and stroking his dark hair. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, holding him close as their hearts and breathing began to calm.

Neither needed to speak. 

Alec’s heart always spoke enough for Magnus. He could hear the call. He could understand it’s needs. It always spoke the same language as Magnus.

The language was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
